Sirens' Songs
by oni-neko ninja
Summary: FMA:B. Greed is a pirate captain and all of the chimeras make up his crew. Ed and Al are Sirens. Will the sweet singing capture any of the crew? Greed/Ed and Al/Martel. "Rare Pair Week," day 2.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just borrowing Arakawa-sensei's characters for a little while.

Prompt: Day 2. Science Fiction/Fantasy AU.

A.N.: I've decided to go with pirates and mythical creatures for this one. It was too tempting xD;

I apologize ahead of time if any of the characters are OOC... but as it's an Alternate Universe setup, even if anyone _is_ a bit OOC, it isn't the end of the world.

I'm also sorry that this one is late as well. The lateness was not intended.

All character designs are referenced from **Brotherhood**. And speaking of, I've included the chimeras from Briggs in this as well... you'll see where they come in.

Moving on...

* * *

 _The Rising Abandoned_ was docked for a supply run. The captain, Greed, was heading straight for Madame Christmas' bar. He needed to see what was going on since their last visit.

He was greeted by one of her girls.

"How are you, Madeline?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh, I'm fine, and yourself?" She smiled back.

"Just dandy. Any news for me?"

"Not much _I_ can pass on, no. A certain bespectacled _someone_ 's got something for you, though, I'm sure." She pointed him towards the bar and excused herself, but not before Greed slipped her a bit of money for her trouble.

"I see... thanks, hon." A look of realization crossed Greed's face as he recognized the man. "Yo, Hughes!"

"Hm? Oh, hey!" The glasses-wearing man turned to see the pirate captain approaching him. "Long time, no see, Greed."

"Right back at ya, Scruffy," Greed said as he sat next to him. "...and before you ask, no, I don't want to see any new pictures of your daughter."

"But she's grown since you last saw her!" He was pouting.

Greed sighed. "Fine... _one_ picture. But then it's down to business, eh?"

"But how could I choose just one?!"

"I dunno," Greed shrugged, "but you're gonna have to make the sacrifice."

Grumbling, Hughes fiddled with his wallet for a moment before pulling out a picture of Elicia that showed how much she'd grown.

Greed smiled. "Aw~. She's getting cuter every day, which means she's resembling you less and less."

"Oh, fuck you." Hughes stuck his tongue out in his typical childish manner.

"Eh, no thanks. You're not my type." Greed grinned while saying this, though, which earned him a grin in return.

"I missed you, man. I'd almost like to say you should visit more often," Hughes commented before taking a sip of his drink.

Greed shook his head. "You'd all get sick of me in no time if I was here more often than I am... besides; I may be a pirate, but I don't wanna get anyone in trouble by association."

"Imagine if you'd done something respectable."

There was a moment where the two simply sat, looking at each other, before they both threw their heads back and roared in laughter.

"...so, where are you off to next?" Hughes asked after catching his breath.

"Why do you ask?" Greed replied.

"Because depending on where you're going, my information may or may not be relevant."

"We plan on heading towards the east, using a shortcut that passes the Isle of Resembool."

"Damn. I was hoping you weren't going near there."

"What makes you say that?" Greed's curiosity was piqued.

Hughes sighed. "I'm actually surprised you don't already know. There've been reports lately of ships going down near that island. Any survivors — and you can hardly call them that — say that their ships went down because of..."

"Because of what, Hughes?"

"...sirens' songs."

Greed blinked a few times blankly, then started laughing. "You've gotta be —" He then cut off and looked at his friend. "...you're _not_ joking. Are you?"

"Wish I was, but no."

"Sirens don't exist."

"Hey, I'm just telling you what I've heard." He shrugged and took another sip of his drink. "I recommend you stay away from that island."

"Yeah... well, thanks for the warning, but I doubt we'll actually run into sirens... you really think they'd want to deal with the vicious naga I have on my crew?"

"The 'vicious naga' is right behind you," Martel said from her place behind Greed. She'd just arrived to get him.

"That's why I said it," Greed said as he turned a grin towards her. "Want a drink?"

"No thanks. The boys are getting antsy. Bunch of babies," she replied.

Greed chuckled. "You'd think they would want more relaxation time."

"There's no time to relax. We only came in for supplies... although you seem to be enjoying yourself." She eyed Greed and Hughes.

"Yeah, well, you know how this dork is. The usual proceedings... by the way," Greed looked at Hughes. "Aside from mythical creatures, are there any actual threats? People we should watch out for?"

"Nah. Only the warning about the creatures... just be careful, yeah? I don't wanna have to tell Elicia that Uncle Greed and Aunt Martel got themselves killed," Hughes commented.

Greed waved his friend off as he left money for the drink on the counter and got up.

"C'mon, Martel."

* * *

About two weeks had passed.

Greed was standing close to the ship's bow. "There she is, boys. The little island of Resembool. Take a good look, because we're just gonna be passing through —"

After a moment, Bido turned to look at Greed. "Is something wrong, Captain?"

"...does anyone else hear that music...?" Greed glanced around at his crew as he tried to pinpoint where the sound was coming from.

"We hear it, boss, but what could it be?" Dolcetto asked.

As the music continued, Hughes' warning played in Greed's head: _"Survivors said their ships went down because of siren song... you should stay away from that island."_

"Hughes warned me about music from this island... crap. I didn't think he was right!" Greed looked around at his crew. "...anyone know how to block out a siren's song?"

Unfortunately, no one spoke up.

Suddenly, through the music, Greed heard a voice calling to him.

"Captain~... oh, captain? Why don't you bring your ship closer~?" The voice belonged to a male.

"Ohh... we're doomed," Greed deadpanned.

"Correction," Martel added, " _You're_ doomed." She always could read Greed like a book.

"Uh... why _exactly_ are we doomed?" asked Jerzo.

"Because I want to follow that voice..." Greed answered. "Are you gonna throw me overboard?"

"Ehh..."

"Thanks for being honest." Greed rolled his eyes partly jokingly.

"Meh, we wouldn't throw you overboard," Martel said. "But if we _are_ going over there, let's go safely."

"Yes, because a siren wants its prey to approach _safely_."

"Oh, shut your muzzle, Dolcetto," Martel half-snapped.

* * *

"Brother!" A voice piped up from the shore. "They're actually coming in!"

"Yes! Finally! Let's go greet our guests, Al," said the owner of the voice who'd called out to the captain of the ship not too long ago.

"Right behind you, Brother," Al responded with a smile.

The two set off on a path across the rocks near the water's surface.

The crew of _The Rising Abandoned_ , meanwhile, were navigating this cove as well as they could.

Al paused briefly in his path to observe the incoming ship. " _The Rising Abandoned_... what an interesting name."

His brother looked back at him. "I know, right? This should be _fun_."

"You're only saying that because you're so fascinated with human things, Brother."

"And you aren't?"

"I never said that."

"Alright, Al, let's go! Don't want 'em getting too close to shore... I don't wanna cause any trouble... again..." The last bit was added sheepishly.

Al just laughed. "Hey, even Dad knew the last one was an accident... come on." He moved to continue along the rocks.

* * *

"Does anybody else see something coming towards — _us_?!" Ulchi asked with a jump as a young man popped up over the bow railing.

This young man swung his legs over the rail and positioned himself to sit on it facing into the ship.

"What's up?" He brought up a hand and waved, smiling at the surprised and confused pirates.

"Uh..." Ulchi was at a loss for words.

"Brother, make some room!" a second male voice called.

"Hm?" The first young man looked down to one side. "Alright, alright. No need to shove." He scooched over with a chuckle as the second voice's owner popped his head up.

The second young man pulled himself up carefully. "Hello!"

"...hi..." Greed started slowly.

"Nice ship," said the first brother as he looked around.

"Thanks." Greed replied. "Nice hair."

Martel raised a brow at her captain upon hearing that. Greed's response was to give her a look that asked, ' _what?_ ' before returning his attention to their guests.

He looked the pair over as the second one situated himself sitting next to the other. "So... where did you two come from?"

Greed couldn't help but notice at this point that both young men had golden hair, and eyes to match. The one who apparently had been calling to him had bangs that brushed his jawline and were parted in the middle, and the rest of his hair seemed slightly uneven in length and spread more than halfway down his back. The other kept his hair short and neat. They both also appeared to be somewhat lean but physically fit.

"The island." The first one commented with a grin.

"...I... see." Greed had caught what had been said, but his mind was trying to wander elsewhere.

"Do you now?" The long-haired brother asked sarcastically.

"Brother, be nice," the short-haired one chided.

His grin didn't falter. "Oh, I _am_ being nice, Al."

The short-haired one, now identified to the crew as Al, sighed, although he was still wearing a small smile. He looked at the pirates in front of them. "Sorry about my brother... and I'm also sorry if we're treading where we shouldn't be," he said, "but we're just very curious about outsiders."

"Outsiders?" Martel asked.

Al immediately raised his hands in a placating manner, his smile now showing his nervousness. "I meant no offense! I was just referring to how you all are from someplace other than Resembool."

"Uh-huh." Martel was observing them both as skeptically as she could... but she kept looking back at Al, although she wouldn't be able to explain why.

The older brother, in turn, was observing the crew as they all stood there on deck. He chose to ask, as casually as he could, "So~ what brings you lot to Resembool?"

Heinkel decided to answer. "We were actually just meaning to pass by the island on our way through the area."

"Interesting," Al commented.

"...may I ask how you two got out here?" Greed asked out of curiosity.

The unnamed brother smirked knowingly. "We went along the rocks."

Greed blinked at that, before repeating, "You went along the rocks."

"Yep!" he replied, then tilted his head at Greed in an inquiring way. "What's wrong?"

Greed went to the bow rail and looked down and around. After a moment, he returned his attention to the brothers. "...how?"

"Easy." His smirk was still in place.

"How so?" Greed asked as he straightened up.

"...well~... maybe not for you, but for us, it is."

"Ed! Al! Where did you go?" called a new, female voice, from the shore. Greed registered, albeit only to some degree, that there was a man standing next to her who looked vaguely familiar.

Martel instinctually unsheathed her favorite dagger. "Who is that?!"

"Calm down. That was our mother," the older one, now known as Ed, explained.

Al looked a little disappointed, but stood. "I guess we have to go now."

Ed sighed quietly. "I _guess_ so..." He got off the rail. "...but _first~_..."

Greed gave Ed a confused look. "But fir — mph?!"

Ed had dashed over, cupped Greed's face between his hands and kissed him square on the lips... perhaps a bit more passionately than originally intended.

Greed was frozen in shock for a good minute before he moved to kiss back... but Ed pulled away before he could really respond.

The blonde dashed back over to the bow rail and jumped to stand on it. He paused only to grin at Greed over his shoulder.

"See ya, handsome!"

With a final half-salute, he was gone, over the edge and heading back to the island.

Greed wasn't the only one in shock, however... the entire crew was frozen, plus Al, when Ed had done that. It was only now that Al realized his brother had gone on ahead, and he needed to go, too.

"Ah, wait!" Al ran to cross the rail himself, but paused before jumping down to look back at the crew. "I'm sorry about my brother. He can be... impulsive. But you guys probably need to get going, so, bye!" He then let go of the rail and jumped down to follow Ed.

Although they heard what was said, the entire crew was still somewhat broken from what had just happened.

* * *

Okay; here's the first part. I have more written, but I didn't want to make this a super long one-shot... so I may post the rest of it later as a 2nd chapter. Not sure yet.


End file.
